


Lustro e onore

by Briar_Rose7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Dopo la caduta del Ministero, Neville deve decidere se tornare a Hogwarts o darsi alla clandestinità.





	Lustro e onore

**Author's Note:**

> In questi giorni non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a come deve essere stata Hogwarts per tutti quelli che sono tornati nell'anno in cui Voldemort era al potere. Questa è la prima fanfic che è uscita da questo mio delirio, ma non escludo di scriverne altre.  
> E sì, il titolo viene dalla canzone di Mulan perché mi sembra che renda bene l'idea del peso che Neville sente sulle sue spalle per via della storia della sua famiglia. Adoro Neville, si era capito?  
> Non pubblico fic in Italiano da una vita e sono senza beta-reader, quindi perdonate eventuali errori.

Neville ricordava ancora la gioia di quando aveva ricevuto la sua prima lettera per Hogwarts. Aveva avuto così tanta paura di non riceverla che si era messo a piangere quando il grosso gufo bruno che la portava era atterrato sulla sua colazione. Anche una volta arrivato a scuola, aveva continuato ad essere terrorizzato all’idea che qualcuno, un giorno, capisse l’errore che avevano commesso, si rendesse conto che cercare di renderlo un bravo mago era come cercare di cavar sangue da una rapa, e lo rimandasse a casa senza troppe cerimonie. Anno dopo anno, ricevere di nuovo la lettera era stato motivo di sollievo e orgoglio.

Non quest’anno, tuttavia. Quest’anno, la lettera era la ciliegina sulla torta di compleanno più amara di sempre. Neville aveva raggiunto la maggiore età, e dopo soli due giorni il mondo che aveva conosciuto nella sua infanzia era crollato; il Ministero era nelle mani di Voldemort, ed Hogwarts con esso. Ora, la lettera per il suo settimo anno sembrava una minaccia piuttosto che un invito; frequentare era diventato obbligatorio, e già dall’elenco dei libri si capiva che le cose stavano cambiando radicalmente, e non certo in meglio.

“Neville, caro, siediti. Dobbiamo parlare,” disse sua nonna, dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata alla lettera. Se era sorpresa dal suo contenuto di sicuro non lo dava a vedere, ma la sua espressione si era fatta ancora più dura del solito.

“Cosa pensi di fare?” gli chiese una volta che si furono seduti a tavola.

“Non mi sembra di avere molta scelta,” commentò Neville, giocherellando con le posate senza nemmeno provare a toccare cibo; aveva lo stomaco chiuso.

“C’è sempre una scelta. Puoi andare a Hogwarts e affrontare i Mangiamorte, o non andare e venir braccato dai Ghermidori. Non saresti l’unico a darsi alla clandestinità, ne sono certa,”

“Tu non scapperesti mai, e nemmeno mamma e papà l’avrebbero fatto,” fece notare Neville. Sapeva già come la pensava sua nonna sulla fuga, quindi non capiva davvero dove lei volesse andare a parare.

“So benissimo cosa penso io; quello che voglio sapere è cosa ne pensi tu. Sei un adulto ormai, penso sia tempo che tu prenda le tue decisioni indipendentemente da me,” disse lei bruscamente. Comandargli di non essere comandato era proprio un atteggiamento degno di sua nonna, eppure lei non l’aveva mai fatto prima. Per un attimo, la sorpresa lo lasciò senza parole. Cosa voleva fare? Cosa voleva lui veramente, al di là delle aspettative, delle pressioni, delle richieste altrui? Pensò ad Hogwarts, ai suoi amici: non poteva sapere con esattezza cosa lo attendeva a scuola, ma sapeva che Ginny, Luna, Seamus e tanti altri sarebbero stati lì, così come sapeva che molti altri sarebbero dovuti fuggire, Harry primo fra tutti. Alle fila di chi voleva unirsi? Per un attimo, maledisse la sua condizione di Purosangue che gli dava la facoltà di scegliere. Gettarsi fra le braccia dei Mangiamorte sembrava una scelta folle, quasi suicida, eppure più ci pensava più gli sembrava giusta. Ripensava all’Esercito di Silente, a come avevano resistito alla Umbridge e a come avrebbero potuto farlo ancora. Improvvisamente gli fu chiaro che lasciare gli altri ad affrontare quella sfida da soli sarebbe stato un gesto da vigliacchi, un tradimento con cui non avrebbe mai potuto convivere.

“Andrò,” disse semplicemente.

Ci fu uno scintillio di orgoglio negli occhi di Augusta Paciock, uno sguardo che Neville poche volte aveva visto rivolto a sé, ma che stava diventando sempre meno raro negli ultimi anni.

“Immagino che allora ti servirà questa,” disse Augusta, estraendo dalla sua borsa una bacchetta, una che Neville non riconobbe. “Era di tua madre e mi sembra giusto che l’abbia tu.”

“Nonna… io ho già una bacchetta e mi ci trovo bene,” Neville provò a ribattere, un po’ confuso. Con la bacchetta di suo padre non era mai stato pienamente a suo agio, ma non l’aveva capito davvero fino a che non l’aveva rotta e aveva dovuto comprarne una nuova, una che l’aveva _scelto_.

“Una bacchetta può rompersi con la stessa facilità di un ramo secco, come tu sai bene. Una bacchetta può sfuggirti dalle mani, ti può essere tolta con un incantesimo, e tu devi essere pronto. Portane una nel mantello e un’altra nella borsa, fai in modo di avere sempre almeno una delle due sottomano. Qualunque cosa accada, non puoi lasciare che ti colgano di sorpresa; un mago senza una bacchetta è un mago spacciato.”

Neville annuì, prendendo la bacchetta fra le mani. Lo sguardo di sua nonna era strano, e gli ci volle un po’ a capire perché: era la prima volta che la vedeva preoccupata. Fu tentato di confortarla, di dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma lei non aveva mai potuto sopportare le bugie rassicuranti.

“Avranno pane per i loro denti, te lo prometto,” disse invece, sentendosi infondere di coraggio, come se pronunciare quelle parole le rendesse improvvisamente più vere. La guerra era iniziata, e lui sarebbe sceso nell’arena a testa alta.


End file.
